Hero Profile: Blaze
by Lamby
Summary: Just a brief blurb about my OC, including background secrets not in my stories.


Disclaimer: Whilst I do not own X-Men world(s), I do own Blaze.  
  
A/N: On British Digital TV, X-Men Evolution is shown on a channel named Toonami, whish also does interesting little pro-mos called Hero Profiles for established characters. So here in a similar vain is a profile for my OC Blaze that should fit both X-Men the Movie and X-Men Evolution scenarios. Enjoy.  
  
Opening Hero Profile...  
  
Name: Blaze AKA: Laura Elizabeth Williams, Firefly, and any one of over a dozen carefully selected aliases.  
  
Strengths: Blaze has the mutant ability to create and control fire, putting her at odds with Magneto's henchman Pyro. Yet it is not Pyro that Blaze feels is the greatest threat to her crown as top of the fire elementals, but X-Men Evolution's likeable Magma.  
  
Blaze is also extremely athletic, counteracting her slight build and lack of physical strength with fast reflexes and fighting prowess. She has spent many years working as a thief, developing slight-of-hand techniques. On top of this she sports a photographic memory that allows her to learn a whole manner of skills from foreign languages to how to pilot a helicopter with ease.  
  
Gadgets: A getaway driver of many criminal escapades, earning her stripes through numerous car chases, Blaze is never to be found very far from a car. Her favourite wheels would come in the form of a powerful sportscar, but she would not be ashamed to drive a more easily concealed vehicle if it suited her purposes. Surprisingly enough, Scott Summers is not keen to allow Blaze to take the controls of the X-Men vehicles, perhaps due to her reckless driving style.  
  
The second most important gadget to Blaze would easily be her stereo. Top three tracks on Blaze's CD/MD this week are: - 1) Elbow's 'Red' (You burn too bright, you live too fast, this can't go on too long, you're a tragedy starting to happen...) 2) Pink's 'God is a DJ' (If God is a DJ, life is a dance floor, love is the rhythm, you are the music...) 3) Amy Studt's 'Ladder in my Tights' (Just one more squack, I'm gonna hit back, I'm gonna burn down your house in a heated attack, ooh there's a little bit of devil in me I confess...)  
  
Weaknesses: Due to the high metabolism that fuels Blaze's firepower, she is vulnerable to both extreme cold, and lack of food for any length of time. If extended over any period of time, either effect can send Blaze into a state of physiological torpor or even death. She also has a weakness for a certain New Orleans born mutant named Gambit.  
  
History: Blaze developed her mutant powers fairly late on compared to the other X-Men, being around fifteen. The stress of her father discovering her mother's affair caused the redhead to burn down their family home, killing both her parents and her mother's associate. Blaze then went on the run around Europe where she excelled in the work of a thief, selling stolen goods and information to the highest bidder. However, she did not learn to accept nor control her murderous abilities until much later in her life.  
  
"Hey Archangel!" Blaze shouted, gathering a fireball and preparing to throw it at Warren's back. "You're Momma was a pigeon! Come pick on someone less your own size!" (From 'L'Ange de Morte' by Lamby)  
  
"This quite some joint, Chere." Gambit offered after a moments awed silence. "You think there anythin' worth anythin' here?" "The whole place would be of historical interest, Gambit." Storm noted, eyes wide and staring. "I don't think that's what Remy meant." Blaze chuckled to herself, after all, you can take the thief out of the guild, but not the thief out of Gambit... (From 'Guardians of Destiny' by Corrinth)  
  
"And as for you..." Blaze began, flexing her power as she unleashed fireballs that travelled up the pipe system on Pyro's arms to consume the fuel he carried. The tank on his back exploded suddenly, pelting Pyro twelve feet into the air as he screamed with the force of it. "Don't play with fire unless you know you can never beat me." (From 'Female of the Species' by Lamby)  
  
And so to summarise: -  
  
Name: Blaze Strengths: Firepower, athleticism, photographic memory and slight-of-hand Gadgets: Fast cars and loud music Weaknesses: Cold, lack of food and Gambit History: Killed her parents by accident, lived as a thief who struggled to control her powers  
  
Closing Hero Profile...  
  
Goodbye... 


End file.
